Ne dis rien
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Le plus beau jour de leur vie...


Titre : Ne dis rien  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer : KKM ne m'appartient pas.

Écrit en avril 2006 (achevé en janvier 2007, hem…) ; PB n°44 et Fanwork100, thème #48 : « Ne dis rien » (et thèmes #66 : « Mais je… »)

¤

**Ne dis rien**

¤

Yuuri prit une inspiration et souffla un bon coup. Il n'avait aucune, vraiment aucune raison d'être anxieux. Il était décidé et cela faisait des semaines que les préparatifs avaient commencé alors honnêtement, il avait plus hâte qu'autre chose. C'était de la hâte, s'assura-t-il mentalement comme il se fixait dans le grand miroir de la pièce, de la hâte et non de l'appréhension. Et puis c'était Wolfram alors tout allait bien, tout irait bien. Ce soir, il rirait bien d'avoir eu les mains moites et l'estomac noué. Et le lendemain ils partiraient tous les deux, ça leur ferait du bien de se retrouver en tête à tête – si l'on exceptait la garde qui les accompagnerait mais Yuuri avait finir par s'y faire : il était le Maoh et à ce titre n'était jamais véritablement seul. Mais il ne s'en rendait presque plus compte à présent car ceux chargés de sa protection savaient se faire oublier.

La situation politique était calme en ce moment – c'était aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi cette date –, peut-être pourraient-ils prolonger leur lune de miel avec un petit séjour sur Terre… Pas au Japon mais dans un endroit plus exotique. Ou peut-être au Japon mais loin de sa famille afin qu'ils puissent véritablement être seuls tous les deux, loin des responsabilités et de tout le reste. Juste eux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire découvrir convenablement son pays natal à Wolfram et il y avait des endroits magnifiques au Japon. Et puis sa famille était présente aujourd'hui – il n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils soient absents le jour de son mariage – alors ils n'auraient pas besoin de rester avec d'eux s'ils allaient sur Terre. Yuuri n'avait plus autant besoin d'eux qu'avant. Il avait grandi.

-

Ils avaient grandi tous les deux, en dix ans. Bien sûr, le sang mazoku dans ses veines le faisait paraître plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité mais il pouvait facilement paraître dix-huit ans. Vingt, même, car son attitude, toute sa gestuelle n'était plus celle d'un adolescent mais celle d'un jeune homme qui gouvernait tout un pays. Et à présent que Shouri avait succédé à Bob sur Terre, il était d'autant plus facile d'obtenir des papiers en règle, quelque soit le pays. Sa date de naissance officielle ne poserait donc pas de problème, pas plus que la régularisation de la situation de Wolfram.

Yuuri sourit. Oui, il avait bien envie de revoir un peu la Terre, ça faisait longtemps…

-

Il rajusta sa cape sur son épaule, bomba le torse. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne portait que du noir mais il n'avait plus rien du lycéen arrivé brutalement dans ce monde quelques onze années plus tôt. Il espérait grandir encore, continuer au moins de se maintenir au niveau de Wolfram, même s'il craignait que ce dernier ne finisse par rattraper Conrad ou Gwendal alors que lui ne pouvait guère qu'espérer rivaliser un jour avec Shouri. Tout de même, cela lui faisait encore étrange ce décalage entre la maturation de son corps et celle de son esprit. Conrad lui avait assuré que d'ici quelques années il n'y penserait même plus, que cela lui semblerait tout à fait naturel. Yuuri le croyait volontiers, il commençait déjà à perdre le référentiel de la Terre, avait déjà de moins en moins l'impression d'être un adulte coincé dans un corps d'enfant.

-

Wolfram lui aussi avait changé. Au fil des années, l'adolescent mazoku était à son tour devenu un adulte. Il n'avait rien perdu de son caractère enflammé mais il s'emportait moins facilement et pour des raisons moins futiles ou imaginaires. Il s'était assagi. Il avait appris la patience et compris que lorsque Yuuri avait commencé à s'intéresser à quelqu'un, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne d'autre que lui. Bien sûr, il avait fallu du temps à Yuuri mais leur situation particulière avait fait qu'il s'était montré prudent, et dans ses sentiments et dans la concrétisation de ceux-ci. Yuuri avait toujours pensé qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés fiancés beaucoup trop tôt ; mais quand Wolfram et lui avaient-ils fait les choses dans l'ordre ? Malgré tout, Yuuri se demandait parfois ce qu'il serait advenu s'ils n'avaient pas été fiancés dès le premier jour. Yuuri ne doutait pas un seul instant de la loyauté de Wolfram envers le Maoh, mais il ne pouvait pour autant oublier qu'au départ son fiancé ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Dans les premiers temps, Wolfram l'avait suivi par devoir, par fierté, pour beaucoup de raisons mais certainement pas par amour. De son côté, Yuuri avait mis du temps avant de revoir son jugement sur le prince, avant de voir la véritable nature du garçon – puis de l'homme – derrière les apparences qu'il se donnait. En fin de compte, Yuuri ignorait si leurs fiançailles trop précoces avaient retardé ou au contraire favorisé la naissance de leur amitié. Sans même parler du reste.

D'un autre côté, leurs fiançailles n'avaient pas influencé les événements qui avaient couronné sa première année à Shin Makoku. Il supposait que ce qui s'était arrivé à Wolfram serait survenu de toute façon… Mais aurait-ce joué un tel déclencheur en lui s'il n'avait pas auparavant passé autant de temps avec Wolfram, s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mieux le connaître, tel qu'il était ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas été fiancés, Wolfram aurait-il joué ce rôle auprès de Greta ? Ou même encore, plus simplement, aurait-il été au bord de la falaise pour le rattraper à temps ce jour-là ? Yuuri savait que Wolfram avait bravé son frère Gwendal pour venir le retrouver. Il n'était pas sûr qu'à l'époque seuls le devoir et la fierté avaient motivé les actions de Wolfram.

Yuuri lui devait la vie à maintes reprises mais c'était sans doute celle-ci qui l'avait le plus marqué. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il avait réellement vu Wolfram, vu que ce dernier était à ses côtés. Wolfram ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'épousait enfin. Yuuri avait mis du temps avant de devenir suffisamment adulte et se sentir prêt à s'engager pour la vie. Alors si son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et qu'il était incapable de tenir en place, ce n'était que de la hâte, vraiment. Pas de la nervosité.

¤

La fébrilité ne le gagna pas davantage alors qu'il attendait dans le Korridor. Il était fin prêt, sûr de lui et connaissait la marche à suivre par cœur, au point de penser être capable d'accomplir ce qu'on attendait de lui les yeux fermés. Murata et Gunther l'avaient tellement fait répéter qu'il serait difficile, même pour lui, de faire le moindre faux-pas. Dans la grande salle au-delà du couloir, le brouhaha de la foule se faisait entendre. Toutes les plus grandes familles de Shin Makoku et bon nombre de représentants de leurs pays alliés étaient venus. Yuuri aurait souhaité se marier en plein air afin de profiter du soleil et surtout pour que le plus de monde possible puisse partager avec eux ce jour mais le rituel du Korridor était trop important ici pour pouvoir passer outre.

À ses côtés, sa mère piaffait d'impatience tandis qu'à l'opposé Cheri devait faire de même avec Wolfram. À mi-chemin de la cascade sacrée devant laquelle les attendait le Grand Sage – cette même cascade dans laquelle il avait dû plonger la main le jour de son couronnement – son père se tenait droit comme un i, un peu nerveux peut-être. Face à lui se trouvait Conrad.

La tradition voulait que la mère, symbole des premiers âges de la vie, accompagne le futur marié sur la moitié du chemin. Là, le père – soit l'âge où l'enfant devenait un homme – prenait le relais. Enfin, le Grand Sage, après leur avoir transmis la bénédiction (à présent symbolique) de Shinou, les unirait. Wolfram avait perdu son père des années auparavant, bien avant que Yuuri ne commence à voyager entre les deux mondes, si bien que le Maoh n'eut jamais l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme dont Wolfram avait tenu à porter le nom. En l'absence de Wernher, c'était Wilhelm, le grand-père de Wolfram et l'actuel chef de la famille von Bielefeld, qui aurait dû le conduire à la cascade, mais Wolfram avait préféré laisser cet honneur à Conrad. Yuuri avait rarement vu ce dernier aussi ému.

Yuuri avait vraiment hâte, soudain ; la cérémonie allait encore prendre des heures et il lui tardait d'être le soir, enfin seul avec Wolfram. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure il ne pouvait pas faire accélérer les choses… Il était le Maoh, après tout.

Avec un sourire, il songea combien la situation était ironique. Il lui avait fallu dix ans pour se décider et à présent tout allait trop lentement à son goût. Il imaginait sans peine l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Wolfram… À cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit.

Il laissait docilement sa mère le mitrailler sous tous les angles, lui rappelait de temps à autres de garder de la place sur sa carte mémoire pour la suite, lorsqu'il vit Gwendal sortir du Korridor face à lui, traverser l'estrade et glisser un mot à l'oreille de Conrad avant de faire de même avec Murata. Yuuri n'aima pas voir ses amis regarder dans sa direction.

« Votre Majesté… ? »

Yuuri se tourna vers son conseiller et lui adressa un sourire incertain.

« Gunther… Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

– Non, votre Majesté, un simple… contretemps.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Wolfram n'a pas encore pris place dans le Korridor.

– Ah… Je vois… Et dire que ce matin je pensais être le plus nerveux de nous deux… Est-ce que Gwendal a été lui parler ? » demanda Yuuri.

Shouri, marié depuis quelques années déjà à une demi-mazoku de la Terre, avait fait de même avec lui un peu plus tôt.

Gunther parut gêné.

« C'est-à-dire… Wolfram ne veut parler qu'à vous…

– Ah bon… D'accord… Où est-il ?

– Il vous attend dans ses jardins. »

¤¤¤

Wolfram était assis sur un petit banc de pierre, mains jointes et avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, yeux dans le vague. Wolfram portait du gris aujourd'hui, un gris sombre et soutenu avec une pointe de bleu pour l'approfondir sans le ternir. C'était une couleur que vous aviez envie de toucher. Dès le lendemain, dans moins d'une heure en fait, Wolfram pourrait à son tour porter du noir, privilège du Maoh et de ses proches. Mais Yuuri trouvait que ce gris seyait à Wolfram. Il avait mûri, physiquement, et ce costume le faisait paraître encore plus adulte. Yuuri se demanda, même s'il en doutait un peu, si son propre costume lui donnait cet air royal à lui aussi. Wolfram était assis mais il lui paraissait plus grand aujourd'hui.

Son futur époux devait être profondément plongé dans ses pensées car il sursauta lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Yuuri…

– J'espère que ça ne porte pas malheur de voir l'autre dans sa tenue de marié avant que la cérémonie ne commence… »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme étrangetés ?

– Certaines de vos croyances se rapprochent de celles occidentales de la Terre alors… Mais de toute façon je ne suis pas superstitieux. »

Wolfram garda le silence puis détourna les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Wolf ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda alors Yuuri d'une voix douce.

Il caressa les cheveux blonds, espérant un peu que Wolfram ne le frapperait pas pour avoir osé le décoiffer le jour de leur mariage. Wolf était du genre à vouloir que tout soit parfait.

« Wolfram ? »

Wolfram prit une longue inspiration et ôta les doigts de Yuuri de ses cheveux. Il les garda prisonniers entre les siens et se tourna vers son fiancé.

« Yuuri… Je voudrais que tu annules le mariage. »

Yuuri cligna des yeux, certain de ne pas avoir bien entendu.

« Quoi ? »

Wolfram serra ses doigts plus fort.

« Je voudrais que tu annules le mariage, Yuuri. »

Le sourire qu'il avait jusqu'alors eu aux lèvres se figea avant de disparaître graduellement. Son cœur cogna fort contre sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait d'en sortir. Sa gorge se comprima, sa vue se brouilla.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Wolfram prit une inspiration et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Sa voix se fit rauque, elle aussi.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai essayé, Yuuri, j'ai pensé… J'ai cru que t'épouser raviverait… Mais… ce n'est pas le cas.

– Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, Wolf. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es nerveux, c'est ça ? C'est rien, c'est normal ! Je suis nerveux aussi mais c'est rien, ça va passer ! On a l'impression que tout va changer mais tout va rester comme avant… en mieux ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, vraiment ! On a toujours des doutes avant de se marier mais il ne faut pas laisser nos peurs prendre le dessus ! L'important, c'est que nous nous aimons. On sera heureux, tu verras ! » Il se leva d'un bond, voulut entraîner son fiancé avec lui. « Allez, viens ! Tout le monde est là, il ne manque plus que nous ! »

Mais Wolfram secoua la tête. Son visage affichait une dévastation à l'image de ce que Yuuri ressentait à l'intérieur.

« Yuuri, s'il te plaît… Assieds-toi. »

Les jambes de Yuuri le lâchèrent. Il s'écroula sur le banc.

« Je t'aime, Yuuri, vraiment, mais… je suis désolé… Ce n'est plus comme avant. J'ai toujours cru que j'aurais la patience mais… au fil du temps, mes sentiments ont changé, et… je t'aime, Yuuri, et j'ai cru que ce serait suffisant mais… C'est trop tard, je… je t'aime mais je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Je suis désolé.

– Je… je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, Wolf…

– Je m'excuse, j'ai été lâche, j'aurais dû… Nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation bien avant mais je… j'ai voulu m'aveugler, je crois, parce que ce mariage, j'en avais rêvé pendant si longtemps…

– Wolfram…

– Mais, Yuuri… ce ne serait pas juste, ni pour toi ni pour moi, que je t'épouse aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que je te demande mais je suis sûr que tu ne voudras pas d'un mariage… qui n'en sera pas véritablement un. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

– Tu… Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Allez, ça suffit maintenant, et ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est encore une tradition, c'est ça ?

– Yuuri…

– Non ! Non !! Wolfram, enfin, ressaisis-toi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi parce que tu as peur mais arrête, maintenant ! C'en devient ridicule ! Tu m'aimes ! Je t'aime ! Et je vais t'épouser ! Aujourd'hui ! Et on restera mariés pendant longtemps ! Longtemps ! »

Wolfram se leva. Yuuri avait de nouveau sauté sur ses pieds et arraché ses mains à celles de Wolfram.

« Yuuri… »

Wolfram ferma les yeux. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à utiliser cette carte-là, avait espéré que Yuuri ne le forcerait pas à avoir recours à une telle extrémité mais il connaissait trop bien Yuuri pour ne pas savoir comment il réagirait à ça.

« Yuuri… Tu es le Maoh et si tu _veux_ que ce mariage est lieu, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour l'en empêcher, mais ce que nous aurons, Yuuri, ce ne sera pas un mariage. Ce sera une prison. Si je pouvais le faire, j'annulerais la cérémonie moi-même, pour ne pas t'infliger ça, mais je ne peux pas, personne d'autre que toi ne le peut. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu sais que… vu les circonstances, ce mariage ne peut pas avoir lieu. »

Yuuri secoua la tête mais ne dit plus rien. Wolfram dut se faire violence pour ne pas le toucher. Il aurait voulu ne jamais faire souffrir Yuuri, et certainement pas comme lui avait souffert si souvent, durant tant d'années. Il était difficile, pour lui aussi, de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« Je vais aller prendre ma place dans le Korridor, maintenant, et j'espère… j'espère, pour nous deux, que tu ne viendras pas. »

Ses bottes crissèrent sur le gravier lorsqu'il tourna les talons. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, comme si la distance pouvait tout arranger. À aucun moment il ne se retourna.

Yuuri resta seul, au milieu des roses, des myosotis et des pensées. Il avait l'impression de se trouver oppressé dans un nuage de coton. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Il allait se retourner, et Wolfram serait là, à l'attendre, les poings sur les hanches et une expression mécontente, impatiente sur le visage et dans les yeux, et Yuuri lui sourirait et lui prendrait la main, la main qu'il avait demandée et que Wolfram lui avait accordée. Wolfram serait là et Yuuri le giflerait de nouveau s'il le fallait, il lui demanderait pardon de l'avoir fait attendre… Ce n'était pas trop tard, ça ne pouvait pas être trop tard. Il n'était pas trop tard, non. Il ignorait depuis quand les choses avaient mal tourné mais il avait encore le temps.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas, il le prendrait.


End file.
